


Evenings

by PlayingChello



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, F/M, Fluff, tiny family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haurchefant is alive and nothing hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalinaAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinaAnn/gifts).



> The WoL in this is my friend, [Aidan's](http://www.twitter.com/Kalinaann_), WoL Kalina Ann and this is for her birthday which is actually tomorrow but shhh.
> 
> A bit of smut and fluff.

“Kalina, my love,” Haurchefant whispers, pushing hair from her face and watching the silvery locks slide over her horns.

The woman in question merely hums in response, unable to do much else as her mouth is otherwise… occupied. Occupied trying to take more than the head of her husband’s cock. And she is nothing if not determined. Haurchefant’s hands feel good in her hair, holding it away from her face, while she rests her hands on his thighs and tries to relax her throat.

She makes it maybe a few centimeters farther before adding one of her hands to her work. Haurchefant’s head rolls bock as he groans loudly. Then he leans forward, doubling over to kiss her head. “So wonder-ful.” His breath hitches on his words, soft and laboured. His chest heaves with the effort and his fingers tighten against her scalp.

Kalina always can tell when Haurchefant is about to come. He gets breathy and pieces of French words escape his lips in gasps. He makes every effort to relax so as not to hurt her but pain still pricks at her scalp when he’s pulling on her hair. And then he exhales everything in his lungs all in one whoosh before shuddering. Every time, he tries to warn her, but he can’t get the air to say the words and they’d end up coming out in French anyway.

It’s never a surprise, she knows it’s coming. But it still manages to surprise her. It manages to surprise her how _much_ of the sticky fluid floods her mouth. She swallows on instinct, trying not to choke. Immediately, Haurchefant runs fingers through her hair and pulls her off of him only to pull her up for a kiss. Hands run over the scales along her spine and have her practically purring like her little Miqo’te. Kalina nuzzles against his bare chest, feeling the warmth of the man, letting her fingers trace his body.

The door opens and Haurchefant’s hand moves at the speed of light to fling a blanket over their naked bodies. “Mama?”

Kalina and Haurchefant turn in tandem and see three figures standing in the doorway, lit softly by the bedside lamp. One stands tallest, the eight year old Miqo’te Kalina adopted when he was but a tiny kitten. On either side of him are two two year olds with an odd combination of Elezen and Auri features. Their children, Nero, Lucius, and Lucia. Nero’s ears twitch as his head turns to try to rub at his eyes since his hands are occupied holding onto his siblings’.

“What’s wrong?” Kalina asks, sitting up slightly while trying to keep herself covered with the sheet.

Nero cocks his head, “They were having nightmares.”

Kalina glances at Haurchefant for a moment. She knows Nero well enough that if he’s in here, he must have been having trouble sleeping as well. Haurchefant takes the opportunity to slip his smallclothes back on under the sheets before standing and going over to the children so Kalina can slip away into the closet to find a nightgown of her own.

When she returns, she climbs into bed and motions to her family, “Come on, then. Climb in.” All at once, three tiny bodies practically tackle her as they pounce into the bed and under the covers, cuddling up to her. Haurchefant is close behind, joining them and wrapping himself around them, pulling his family into a warm cuddle pile.

“May your dreams be ever sweeter, my darlings.” Haurchefant mutters, finishing off with a soft string of French following to which Nero buries himself deeper against Kalina’s side. She shifts to rest her chin on the top of Lucius’ head before closing her eyes with a soft smile as she falls asleep.


End file.
